Am i a burden 1
by Animefanficx2334
Summary: (part 1) Eren yeagers life is on edge and hes given into his sadness and thinks hes not good enough for mikasa ackerman


Eren and the rest of the survey corps had recently returned from one of their expeditions,Eren immediately went back into the basement and climbed onto his bed and putted the Blanket over him and curled up into a ball. Meanwhile Mikasa was looking everywhere for Eren "Hey Armin, have you seen Eren anywhere she asked "No,he might have gone back to the basement" Armin replied "why would he go back to the basement he normally hangs out with us" mikasa wondered "I'll check if he's in the basement". As Eren continues sobbing, he hears a knock on his door "Eren are you in there? she asks "Just leave me alone" he requests "but why, are you okay Eren?" "JUST GO THE FUCK AWAY YOU ASSHOLE!" Eren shouted, and then mikasa leaves with her scarf wrapped tight to her face as she walks from Erens door. A few hours later mikasa sits in the lounge upset and bursted until Jean walks to the table and talks to her "hey what's wrong this time, is it that delinquent asshole boyfriend of yours" he asks "why would you want to know" she says "it's because i also really like you mikasa unlike Eren does" he comforts "oh do you jean" she questions. Eren starts to wake up and crawsout of his bed and opens his door and then he try's to find mikasa so he can apologise to her. "Mikasa, where are you?" He asks, the fifteen year old then finds Armin and asks where mikasa is "Hey Armin have you seen mikasa anywhere" he asks, "yes she was talking with the horse face ass Jean" he says "Why the hell would she speak to that fucker" " I don't really know but I think she's gone for a walk with Jean" Eren then runs across the corridor looking for mikasa, he then goes outside to look for her but in surprise he finds her hanging out with Jean "J...Jean" he then becomes discombobulated and runs back inside crying.

As he sprints through the corridor he hits Levi and then falls to the ground "hey watch where your going you brat" complained copral, as Eren makes it back to his room he starts hitting his head on the wall multiple times, blood dripping from his forehead leaving him with a fracture and the starts to punch the stones wall with his fists leaving him with broken hands "am I... a burden to mikasa" he thought to himself, he still harmed himself until he started to collapse.The next day during breakfast Sacha and Connie were talking to each while eating "did you what happened last night" Sacha said "What?" Asked Connie "Jean is actually hanging out with mikasa" she says "why would she be hanging out with Jean, I thought she hated him" he wondered "maybe because Eren had upsetted her" guessed sacha "could be"agreed Connie. Eren has now woken up, his clothes were covered with blood and his forehead had swollen from what occurred last night, Eren could recover quickly but not at the moment, he headed straight to the infirmary to bandage his forehead and hands. He then made his way to training but as he made it out Everyone including Mikasa saw Eren and the bandages that he put on "the hell happened to you brat" asked Levi "None of your god damn business Heichou" stated Eren he was training with Jean, Erens worst nightmare "so what happens to you and your girlfriend You shit brat, I heard she's with another man" as Jean gets close to Eren he then muttered "im dating mikasa" filled with raged from hearing those words,Eren decides to pin Jean and instantly attack him "Oi Oi, the hells happening hear" complained Levi. He then pulls Eren by his shoulder and throws him down to the ground, and then he kicks the brat in the face "the hell is wrong with you" said Levi "Hanji,take this brat into a cell for a while" "yes Heichou" complied Zoe. Then Mikasa approaches Jean and helps him up "thanks for helping me up" as Jean thanked "I don't know what's wrong with brat at the moment, Jesus he has problems" mikasa didn't answer she just stay silent "what happened to my Eren san" mikasa thought to herself.

Eren sobbed as hard as he could to drag attention, but nobody really cared "I don't deserve mikasa I'm just a weakling to her and I can't treat her right" as Eren muttered quietly, he then turns himself around against the wall and starts to bang his head more on the hard stone wall,he hits head on the wall for 30 minutes and he then starts to collapse which could be from blood lose or the exhaustion, his head was the in the worst condition the blood kept dripping from his head and his bandages became sodden he then falls unconscious. As every one was heading to bed Jean went to mikasa and told her "hey mikasa would you like to sleep with me tonight" he asked, she nodded to his question and they both walked to upstairs to Jeans room. Meanwhile Eren tried rattling the door to make it open, with his might he managed to break free "maybe I should just run away and never come back" his mind said,so he snuck into the gear room but surprisingly he saw Zoe, she was tidying the room so Eren hid and waited a few seconds for her to leave, after she left the gear room Eren grabbed at least 4 ODM kits and filled them up, after he went into the kitchen and grabbed some bread and fruit, and he then he went into the infirmary for the last time to get some bandages before he left.

Before Eren left he wrote a farewell letter, he then placed the piece of paper onto main hall table, Eren then made it outside and sighed and he felt exhausted "Goodbye mikasa" he said tearfully. The new day rises and mikasa was on Jeans bed alone, she might have thought he went to the main hall for breakfast she starts to get changed into her clothes and makes her way into the main hall, but it was left empty "huh why is it so empty" she wonders but on one of the tables she finds a small piece of paper on the surface, she then begins to unfold it and begins to read what it says.

"Dear mikasa, I'm sorry I've been such an jerk to you and how weak I am, I've decided to run away and never come back you deserve someone better, I can't believe how blind I was to be your boyfriend I'm sorry I've never been good enough for you.

Sincerely Eren Yeager

Mikasa started to burst into tears after reading that heart felt letter she read, meanwhile Zoe also discovers that Eren had escaped his cell "Zoe" Mikasa cried "Er..Eren ran away" she studded "why the hell would he do that" she complained "tell Levi about this". At the moment Eren had entered Titan territory on his own, as he was using his ODM kit he saw 6 meter Titan, Eren then zipped on to the Titan and cut its nape but that was just an easy one, Eren could just turn into a Titan but he would find as an unfair advantage he then saw atleast 6 more Titans he used is ODM kit and swang onto one and cut its nape, the other Titan grabbed Eren with his hand but Eren managed to escape the Titans hand by cutting through it and aimed for its nape, he then did the same to last 4 Titans and killed them. After that Eren was covered with blood including his face and clothes, then his vision became funny which meant Eren had to rest somewhere, he couldn't rest in the middle of nowhere because a Titan could just eat him so he traversed to the nearest forest he could.

End of part 1

I will do a part 2 next week maybe (BTW this is my first fanfic storie)


End file.
